some youth
by scardragon00
Summary: in his last school year, naruto will discover something only reserve for adults. narusaku as well naruhina and naruino. rate it M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

(Sigh) winter time is the worst time of the year for me, is like zap the will to Wright fanfic. But this time I will to it no matter what.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto.

Cherry blossom

Is morning, bird are chirping, people were getting up. Well except in one room, a young blond around eighteen was still asleep. Suddenly the door open and a girl his age with long pink hair, with a ribbon wrap in her head, dress in a sailor uniform with long sleeves, a red skirt, with long kneed socks enter his room. She sees him and thinks.

"(Naruto is so cute when his asleep. I think I'm going to get a little closer to naruto.)"

She then got closer to him and starts to stare at him, she smile softly. The blond starts to open his eye and see a pair of Esmeralda eye staring at him, he surprises says.

"S-Sakura?"

"Good morning sleeping head, did you sleep well?"

"Um yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"You sure did enjoy your self playing online last night since you forget that today is the first day of our senior year."

"Oh yeah…"

Then a loud scream was heard, down stairs in the kitchen. A girl with brown hair wrap in two bums, a black Chinese blouse, and jeans hear the scream and say.

"Jeez can't he be a little loud it?"

"I remember your been this loud as well in your first day of senior year ten-ten."

Say a woman with long red hair dress in a red blouse and a long orange skirt, the girl say to her.

"C'mon mom you didn't have the need to remind me that."

"Sorry ten-ten."

Then they hear someone coming down the stairs, the rosette appears in the kitchen and says.

"Oh hey sakura, did naruto leave you deaf."

"No I'm okay ten-ten."

"Sorry sakura, naruto can be so loud for his own good."

"Is fine, I'm uses to that since were kids."

"I'm glad."

Then someone rush down stars, when the person enters the kitchen, they see the young blond dress in a black jacket, a half open white shirt, a black t-shirt, and a black pants. He then says.

"Is late."

"No da, we told you to stop playing last night but keep doing it until late night."

"Alright, alright, we need to get going sakura."

"Wait right now?"

"Yes we have to."

He then picks an apple and grabs the rosette hand which causes her to blush, his mother says.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Sorry but we have to go!"

Then the door was closes, back in the kitchen. The elder daughter says.

"That naruto is a handful."

"Truth but he remains of me when I was young."

Ten-ten turn to her mother puzzled and says.

"I feel sorry for sakura."

"Giggle."

Meanwhile both the rosette and the blond were running, sakura says.

"Slow down naruto, were going to make it."

"Oh sorry sakura."

He then let go of her hand, the rosette then thinks. "(Oh well it was good will it last it.)"

The blond then eat the fruit he brought from his home, she say concern.

"That's not going to last you for half of the school day you know."

"(Munch) I know but I sleep late last night and totally forget about today."

"Oh naruto."

"Hey you guys."

They turn around and see a platinum blond girl and a long blue hair girl dress in the school uniform. They got closes and say.

"Hey guys."

"G-Good morning naruto and sakura."

"Good morning ino and hinata."

"Good morning guys."

"You're as loud as usual naruto."

"Look who is talking ino, so were the other?"

"Well knowing them, sikamaru, kiba and choji are probably asleep do to late gaming."

"Seem that way."

"As well as you naruto."

The platinum blond point at the blond, he says in response.

"N-No I did it."

"Then why do you sound like hinata when she talks to you."

After a moment of silence he response to her.

"Alright I was playing with them and by the time we nodes it was midnight."

"Wait your mom told me you when to bet at one am."

"Yeah but I was reading some manga before I when to sleep."

"Lucky you."

They turn around and see three boy there age, one of them have black hair wrap in a pony tail, the other have brown hair with a fang tattoo under each eye, and the other have light brown hair and was chubby, the blond says.

"So guys made it?"

"Barely, we will talk on the way of school."

"Your better."

They turn annoy to the platinum blond and keep walking.


	2. new school year

Since tomorrow is x-man I going to do a hold chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto.

New school year

The group have gather, the guys start to explain why there were late.

"Why are late?"

"You sure are annoying today ino, we were gaming until late okay."

"You knew that school starts today and yet you keep playing."

"Jeez what are you now, our mother?"

Say annoys the tattoo boy, the rosette says.

"Still today was the first day of school, you could enlist slow it down."

"Great now you're in this too."

"I'm just saying."

"Take it easy kiba, she just making a comment."

The chubby guy says. "Easy for you to say since she live closes to you"

"And your problem is choji?"

"Is just a comment."

The argument when by until they reach the school, ones inside the when the separate way, both the blond and rosette reach there classroom and says.

"So this is we're going to attend?"

"Seems that way."

They look around and see a lot of new faces, except for there friend hinata and ino, the rosette says.

"Seems only hinata and ino are here, the others are in different classroom."

"I wonder if our teacher is going to be the same?"

Then the bell rang and they took there sits, the door open and a woman with long black hair with red crimson eye, dress in a white shirt and a blue skirt enter in the classroom, she introduces her self.

"Hello everyone for those that don't know me, my name is kurenai yuuhi. I'm going to be your new teacher, in case your wonder about the change. Were under a new management so the new principal have relocate the students according to there grade, this class is from 80 to 100. Now we will begin the class."

Then the teacher picks the text book and starts the lecture. Time pass and lunch break arrive. Both the blond and the rosette got together, and then both the platinum blond and blue hair girl join them. They start there conversation.

"So the students who got grades from 80 to 100 are in this class."

"So what are you doing here naruto?"

The blond got annoy with the platinum blond question and asks.

"I should ask the same to you? I got an 81 on my final grade, how about you ino?"

"Same as you and you guys?"

The rosette answer. "I got a 97."

Hinata was next. "Mine was 95."

"Wait shikamaru got a 100, how come his not here."

He looks around again for his friend, the rosette says.

"Apparently there another class with the same grade range, so I assume he was put there."

"Well it seems is only us now."

Everyone looks to each other, the girls think.

"(Well is a good think that I'm with naruto, well except for the fact that both ino and hinata are here.)"

"(Oh my goodness, I'm with naruto now, now is my change to declare my feeling to him.)"

"(Oh joy…can't believe his going to bee with us for the hold year.)"

Then the young adults when to eat there lunch, Time fly and school is over. Everyone was in there way to there house.

"Crap! Can't believe we got separate?"

"Tell me about it."

The rosette asks. "So were you guys are now?"

"With the one that score between 70 and 79."

"How about you naruto?"

"With the 80 and up."

The brown hair boy says.

"Why the high score?"

"Because I study my brain out."

"So that means you five are in the same class?"

"No."

They turn to the lazy boy and say.

"I was put in a different group, seems the new principal wants the one with the low grades to have more help than with the high ones."

"So is discrimination?"

"Seems that way kiba."

They then when there separate way, both the blond and rosette walks together through the street and talk about there way.

"Seems no one like the new principal."

"Seems that way, but you know what naruto I'm glad because…"

"Because of what sakura?"

The rosette blush while the blond stares at her, she then says.

"Because they are so annoying."

"So am I annoyed to you?"

"Ah…. No, no is the other … Anyway I'm home."

She then when inside of her house but she stop and wave good bye to him, ones inside the blond goes to his house.


	3. the competition begins

The competition begins

Two month has passed since the beginning of school, most of the students have adapt to the new class system. The group has gathered except for the blond.

"Can't believe naruto is sick today." Says the rosette worry, but the platinum blond says.

"Well without him, thing are a little quiet."

"That's because you're here."

"What did you say forehead?"

"You hear me pig."

Both girls stare at each other with hate. In that moment hinata speaks.

"Do you have feeling for naruto, sakura?"

The rosette blush and flinch at the question, ino say laughing.

"Haahaah, you love naruto."

"Don't laugh because you love him too."

The platinum blond got quiet, after a moment of silence the rosette says.

"Seems were in the same boat."

"Seems that way."

Then silence return, hinata speaks again.

"Apparently were going to fight for the same thing."

"But naruto is the one who will decide who he wants to be with in the end."

"But…"

Both girls turn to the platinum blond and say.

"We can you know… influence his decision."

"W-What?"

"Your crazy ino."

"Truth but that will be like a test to see who he really loves."

"T-Truth but…"

"But how far can we go to?"

The rosette turn in shock to the shy girl, the platinum blond says. "How about no limits?"

Both girls blush madly at the comment, they start to think.

"(S-So that means sexual encounter? Oh dear.)"

"(Have sex with naruto? That could work… but what if I got pregnant? I don't want to win him by force.)"

"(They sure a thinking a lot, I can't loses to forehead on this.) No hard feeling from the losers?"

Both girls answer. "Deal."

Then the girls return to there class room to finish the rest of the school day. Ones done, sakura walks by herself to her house thinking on what ino says.

"(No limits on conquer naruto? Can…can I do it? I want to won naruto's heard… but I kneed to give all my best or either hinata or ino would.)"

She then when inside her house, one inside she is welcome by a older version of her but with a little longer hear, she greed her.

"Welcome home dear, did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes I did mom, Mh?"

She nodes the bag her mom is carrying and ask.

"Are you going to work mom?"

"Yes I will, sorry I not going to be here. But tomorrow I will have the day off so I will be able to spend it with you."

"That sound wonderful mom."

"Well then see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

She then leaves, after that the young rosette was by her self on the house. She goes to her room and says. "Seems I will be all by my self tonight."

She then remembers the blond and thinks.

"(Oh yeah I forget that I have to give naruto his homework.)"

She blushes at it and thinks. "(But I will do it after I take a shower.)"

She then prepares her cloths and goes to the bathroom to watch her body. Two hours later, she was walking through the streets. She was dress in a white blouse with red outline, a red miniskirt, and long kneed socks. She reach the house and knock, after a while the door opens and the brunet greed her.

"Hey sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Well since naruto was absent, kurenai sensei told me to bring his homework."

"Oh really? Well go ahead, she up stair ether playing or asleep."

She then goes inside, she pass the leaving room and spot a young man a year older with lavender color eye, withy long brown hair, dress in a jacket with a white shirt under it, jeans, and a headband around his forehead. She then says.

"Good evening neji."

He turns to her and greed her back. "Oh good evening sakura."

"So you guys are studding? "

"Yes, college just starts and we already have test."

The brunet enters the room and says. "That how ruthless college is."

She then sits next to him and go back to there studies, the rosette resume her walk to the blonde's room.


	4. What will come

What will come

The rosette enter in the blond room, she see him on the bed and say.

"Hello naruto."

"Oh hey sakura, come in."

She goes inside, the blonde ask surprise.

"Why are you doing here?

"Well I'm here to bring you your homework."

"Thank you."

She then gives him his assignment, one he took her from her hand she asks.

"So what were you doing?"

"Uh…"

He hides the magazine and says.

"I was about to go to asleep before you arrive. (Reading porn more like it.)"

"Oh really, but is seven P.M."

The blond look at the clock and says.

"I guess the fever is making me lost track of time."

"I know what your mean."

Then the room fills with silence, until naruto ask.

"So what are you doing before coming here?"

"Nothing I just took a shower and … well I wasn't planning on doing anything later."

"Why's that sakura?"

"Well…"

She sits on the blond bed and stats to explain. "My mom was call to take the night shift on the hospital on her free day and now I'm all alone in my house."

"Oh sakura."

Then the door opens and kushina enters the room, she see sakura and says.

"Oh sakura what are you doing here?"

"I just brought naruto's homework."

"Oh I saw your mom in my way out of the hospital and ask me if you could stay here for the night."

"Really?"

"That's right, she worry that something might happen to you during the night."

"She worries too much, but were I could sleep?"

"On the guess room, is not like someone is going to use it."

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Your welcome, dinner will be ready soon."

She then leave both of the kids alone, the blond say exited it.

"Is awesome that you're staying here."

"Thanks, I guess my mom worry that something bad might happen to me since I will be all alone in the house."

She then blush at the though of been in the house were naruto lives, he see her and asks.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"Ah!.. yes, yes I'm fine."

"Really? Because your face is all red."

"Oh really I didn't nodes."

She then laughs nervously, night falls and everyone was asleep on the uzumaki resident, all except one rosette. She was dress only on her underwear and kneed sock, she was looking at the wall on her right and think.

"(His so closes yet so far.)"

Then the door opens, she got up and see the blond, he close the door behind him, she ask in a low voice.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"She told me."

"Who told you what?"

"Hinata told me about you guys little competition that you are holding."

She flinches at the comment and says. "I'm sorry naruto it just that it come out of the blue and we have to accept it."

"I see."

He got closes to the rosette and asks.

"So you're okay with me sleeping with the other girls."

"What!"

"Yeah because she also told me that weren't any limits on it."

"Well I guess I can't say anything other than…"

"Other than what?"

She stares at him and say. "Please let me be your first."

She then kiss him passionate, both of them fall back at the bed, but the blonde stop. She asks worry.

"Why did you stop?"

"Listing sakura, this night might change our relationship if something happen during the competition. Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Yes I'm positive."

They continue kissing. Now the rosette will engage in sex with the man she love.


	5. That night

That night

The rosette has sleep on the blonde's house for the night, but in the middle of it. She receive the visit of naruto, they starts to kiss, he fumble her breast while he slip his tongue inside her mouth, sakura start to moan, he stop and say.

"Easy sakura or they going to hear us."

"Sorry naruto."

He slip his finger inside her pink panty and insert his finger inside. She bit her lip to avoid make any of sound. He starts to tease her.

"You're so cute when you're trying to scream."

"Please don't say that."

He kisses her while staring his finger inside of her. He stops the rosette asks.

"Why did you stop?"

"Is that I wand to put it inside of you."

"What? Your dick?"

He nods, the rosette says.

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Well if I do that I would pop your cherry and …"

She put her lips on his lips and say. "When I say that I wand to be your first I mean it. So please don't be heist."

With the encourage of the rosette, naruto take her panty off, pull his dick and put it inside, he struggle on doing it until he felt something break. He looks down and sees a crimson liquid that is coming out of her pussy, he says.

"Sakura you're bleeding."

"That means that you make me a woman."

She kisses him, the blonde starts to trusts his dick, and he uncovers her breast and starts to sock it. The rosette was in ecstasies do to her chest been milk it. She wraps her arms around his head while the blonde keeps moving his hips. After a while the blonde shots his warm seed inside sakura womb. He got off the bed with the rosette still wrap on his body and sit on the floor, She curies ask.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't think my mom would appraise it the blood and semen on the cover of the bed."

She blushes and says. "Your right she won't."

She then take some tissues that naruto brought early and clean both her pussy and naruto's dick. Ones done she nodes his member still stiff and says.

"Seems this guy hasn't enough of the action."

"Sorry about that."

She then starts to lick the head of the penis, which sent a spark through the blonde spine, He says.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good."

She insert the hold member inside her mouth, the blonde put his hand over her head and say.

"Your tongue feels so good sakura."

She continues to move her head, and then rub the tip of the dick on her cheek. She then pulls it out and asks.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do and it feels so soft."

"Then let me continue."

She wraps her lips around it and licks it. Naruto sees her lips wrap around the bases, she then starts to cares his ball while sucking it. The blonde feels a warm feel building inside of him and says.

"Oh god sakura I'm cumin."

She pulls it out and says while rubbing it. "Please do it and shot it all of it inside my mouth,"

She then put it inside and continues. The blond grin his teeth when he shot his seed in the back of the rosette throat. Naruto fall on the bed, while sakura drink all the cum. She grabs the weak dick and say.

"It taste bittersweet, what did you eat after dinner?"

"Uh… milk, but what it has to do with the taste of it?"

"Well for what I read, what I person eats affect the HP of ether semen or the vaginal fluid."

"Oh I see."

The blonde tries to stand up but falls back to the bed, the rosette says to him.

"You're too weak to walk back to your room, why don't you stay here for the night?"

"I love to but they might find me here."

"Don't worry I wake early and tell you to leave."

"Okay."

He then wrap his arm around the rosette and falls asleep, sakura smile at the fact that she sleeping with the man she loves all night.


	6. Fetish

Fetish

Two days have pass since the night were naruto and sakura have sex, it Sunday morning in the hyuga resident and one lonely shy girl dress in a short sleeves jacket, a black blouse and skirt was looking at the picture of her beloved, she then thinks.

"(What would I do? Probably sakura has started it with her seduction since she live near him.)"

After a moment of thinking she comes out with an idea.

"(I know, I will invite naruto here, no one is around and they probably will return late.)"

She stands up and when to her closet, she opens it and opens a hidden room. She turns the light, which reveals a collection of outfit and costumes. She picks a French maid costume and thinks.

"(Naruto is an otaku, this will make it easy for me to won his heart.)" 

She giggle at the though, meanwhile on the uzumaki resident. The blonde got down the stairs in to the empty house, he was dress in a black and orange t-shirt and jeans. He look around and says.

"Seems I'm all alone. (Mom when to Mrs. Haruno house to play card with her friends, ten-ten is probably with neji. I could call sakura but she probably hanging out with ino.)"

In that moment the phone rang, he answers it.

"Hello, naruto speaking."

"Oh hello naruto, is me hinata."

"Hey hinata, how it going?"

"Fine, leasing are you doing something today?"

"No why?"

"I though that maybe you could come to my house to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Something that I believe you will love."

"Uh… okay I will come."

"Wonderful, I will wait for you."

She hang the phone, naruto put the phone away and ask him self.

"Something I will love? I wonder what it is? Well I better go and see what it is."

He then picks the key of the house and leave to hinata's. Time pass and he arrive, the blonde knock the door, but he nodes that it was open. He when inside and scream.

"Hello is anyone here?"

He then hear step, then some one appears in front of him and says. "Welcome home master."

The blonde freak out when he see hinata dress in a sexy maid costume that show her bosom. He asks her.

"W-Why are you dress like that?"

"Because I'm your maid master."

Naruto was in shock for what she say, hinata come closes to him and says.

"Is something wrong m…"

"Please don't say it."

"But why?"

"Because it feels weir (Pleasantly weir.) and second, why are you dress like that?"

"Do you like it naruto?"

She then spin while holding her skirt, naruto see a flash of white and blue under the skirt, which make him drool, hinata stop and say.

"I know you're an otaku for the time I when inside your room and though that you might like a little cosplay show."

"Oh..i..(Damn she know were to hit me) well… if your okay with it."

She happy says. "You won't regret it."

She then grabs his hand and pulls him to her room. Ones inside, hinata push him on her bet and says.

"Get ready for the show of your life."

She when inside of the closet, after a minute she come out dress in one of her outfits. (This is the time we uses our pervert imagination.)

"Do you like this cute nurse to take good care of you?"

He says nervously. "Y-Yes."

She when inside to change and come out dress as a witch.

"How about this sexy witch?"

Next as a school girl. "And how about this?"

Next as a cat girl. "And how about this one?"

While the parade continues, naruto thinks.

"(Shit, she so cute on those outfits and my dick is getting hard every time she come out with a new one. I think this is her way to seduces me…. And is working.)"

"And for the grand finaly."

"What... holy shit!"

Hinata saw her dress with just an apron that makes her attributes to outstand more than usual. Naruto starts at her gorges figure, suddenly he felt something warm coming out of the tip of his dick and thinks.

"(Did… did I just cum? Oh god I couldn't hold it.)"

Hinata look at him and ask.

"Are you okay naruto?"

She then nodes a stain on his pants, she stares at his crotch in surprises.


End file.
